Autonomously and semi-autonomously controlled machines are capable of operating with little or no human input by relying on information received from various machine systems. For example, based on machine movement input, terrain input, and/or machine operational input, a machine can be controlled to remotely and/or automatically complete a programmed task. By receiving appropriate feedback from each of the different machine systems during performance of the task, continuous adjustments to machine operation can be made that help to ensure precision and safety in completion of the task. In order to do so, however, the information provided by the different machine systems should be accurate and reliable. The pose of the machine includes parameters whose accuracy may be important for control and positioning of the machine. For example, the pose of the machine may include position, velocity, orientation, acceleration, etc. of the machine.
A drill is an example of a machine where determining an accurate pose may be important because an operator of the drill typically positions the drill at a planned hole location and drills one or more holes in a surface. Accordingly, an accurate positioning system may be desirable for a drill so that the holes can be drilled at the desired locations. Conventionally, the drill may include a positioning system that relies on Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) data along with data from an Inertial Measurement Unit (IMU) to calculate the pose of the drill. The IMU may consist of, for example, a 3-axis accelerometer, 3-axis angular rate gyros, and sometimes a 2-axis inclinometer.
However, when the drill is operating, the positioning system may not provide an accurate indication of the pose of the drill. For example, when a hole is being drilled using a drill bit mounted on the drill, some of the sensors (such as the inclinometers and the gyros) may not provide accurate data because of severe vibrations associated with the drilling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,062 to Alft et al. (“the '062 patent”) discloses an arrangement for controlling an underground boring tool using data obtained from a gyroscope, accelerometer, and magnetometer sensor provided in or proximate to the boring tool. Specifically, the '062 patent discloses that a controller produces a control signal in response to the detected boring tool location and sensed parameters of a boring tool driving apparatus. The control signal is then applied to the driving apparatus to control one or both of a rate and a direction of boring tool movement.
Although the arrangement of the '062 patent may provide a way to control the boring tool movement based on data obtained from a gyroscope, accelerometer, and magnetometer sensor, the '062 patent does not provide a way to obtain an accurate pose of the machine taking into consideration the drill operation state.
The positioning system of the present disclosure is directed toward solving one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.